


Don't touch me, pervert (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Perversion, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, Ranmaru/Takuto, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, Takuto/Ranmaru, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: Kirino stays with his boyfriend on his house on vacation, but he seems to be a pervert...
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 4





	Don't touch me, pervert (TakuRan)

I was lying on the bed browsing the latest fashion magazine when suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. Immediately I turned and hit it in face with the newspaper.

\- Ouch! - Screamed - Why did you do it, Kirino? - I looked at it carefully. Oh, it's Shindou.

\- Oh my-, forgive me. - I replied - I thought it was some pervert... - I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

\- Yes, because my room is definitely hiding perverts. - He snorted and sat down next to me. I laughed softly.

\- There is one for sure. He hides and sneaks up to her boyfriend from behind, then starts groping him. - I smiled at him - Change my mind, honey. - I patted him on the head and he muttered something dissatisfied under his breath.

He looked at me with regretful eyes. - Do I have to ask you when I want to touch you? - I looked at him and thought - Hmmm... You don't have to, but don't come from behind me. - I winked at him.

Boy sighed and nodded to show that he understood.

\- What is it? - I asked after a while - Do you want to hug or what? - I tilted my head to the side waiting for some answer.

\- Maybe I want, maybe I don't want... - he muttered and started to approach me dangerously. I blushed slightly when I felt his hand on my hip. - Shindou... You'll have guests soon, stop it. - I whispered in his ear because he was close enough for me to do it.

The boy glanced at me and smiled. - We've got ten more minutes, honey, take it easy. - I snorted softly and felt an unpleasant chill as I was pressed against the cold wall.

The brunette touched my neck with his lips and began to place wet kisses on it, and I was afraid that my heart would spring out of my chest. I feel so good... Takuto, more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me while he spread my legs and sat down between them. I tried to normalize my breathing, which quickened a bit.

I closed my eyes as the boy slipped his hand under my shirt, and a pleasant wave of heat passed over my body, which only fueled my desires more.

\- Sh-shindou... - I whispered. - How much time do we have ...? - This exasperated looked at his watch and muttered - Six minutes, and what?

\- Just asking... - I lowered my gaze and wandered with it everywhere. It's embarrassing... But I still want more.

\- Ah.. - I groaned when I felt the pain spreading up my neck. Has he bit me? Shindou, you idiot... - Mmm... - I muttered softly, which made him understand that he should not stop. It latched onto my neck and left red marks on it.

I slipped one hand through his hair and the other wandered over his body, occasionally getting caught on the belt of his denim pants. 

\- Kirino...? I can? - He asked, snapping me out of my mind, and I had to think a moment to understand what he was talking about.

\- Uhm... You know I don't mind, but this is probably the least appropriate time for such things... - I turned my head to avoid his glare.

He pulled away from me and sat down, sighing, and I sat by the wall a little disappointed. - What are you waiting for? - He asked after a moment, and I looked at him like he was a retard.

\- Well, we're done... Yes? - I muttered uncertain of my own and slowly sat down next to him.

\- I finished, but you didn't. You have enough time. - He sat me down on the floor in front of him and spread his legs. - Good, sweetheart. - He smiled - You have three minutes.

Instantly my face turned red, but I nodded and touched my finger to his crotch through the fabric of his pants. I swallowed hard and opened zipper of his jeans. I pulled his pants down halfway and stared like a fool in his pants.

\- What now? - He asked. I looked at him and whispered - Nothing. - I put my hand on his crotch and squeezed it lightly, at which he groaned softly. I like this.

I took off his boxers, forgetting about the time that was chasing us, and brushed my finger against his penis. I blushed as he jumped strangely.

I can already see Shindou laughing at me and my stupidity. - Tsk... - I took his penis in my hand and licked its entire length. You'll regret it, Takuto. I know you're making fun of me.

I ran my thumb over its head and took it half into my mouth. - Mm... - I muttered softly as he threaded his fingers into my hair and tugged gently on it.

I began to slowly move my head, licking and lightly biting his cock. All I heard was soft moans and grunts, which most likely meant he liked it.

\- Ahh... - Shindou started to move my head faster, which made a strange noise, which can not be described. I played for a long time, brushing my lips against his penis, or stimulating it with my hands.

I took it in my mouth once more when I felt that this was the moment. I was moving my head and hand quickly at the same time to get the best effect and make Shindou feel like in heaven.

I shuddered when I heard a loud groan and his sperm was in my mouth. I blushed and swallowed the bittersweet substance immediately moving away from him. I licked my lips and licked the rest of the white liquid from my fingers.

Boy collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, and I got up and sat down next to him. - Something's wrong? - I asked when he didn't even look at me.

\- I will never be able to imagine such a wonderful feeling as this. - He grabbed my hand and cuddled up to her.

\- Idiot... The guests are waiting. - I mumbled and punched him on his head.


End file.
